theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikaku
Mikaku Mikaku is a Blademaster that joined CC and The World in March of 2007. He has one alternate account, Gabi (a Heavy Blade), that he made after shouting quotes by Gabi from the .hack series, thus he decided to make him. He is also a member of the widely known guild, the Lost Brigade. Mikaku is often referred as a "Walking Yaoi" because of affections he often jokingly shows towards guys. And despite the fact that he was around since 2007, common players have never seen hm around though in contrast more popular players are friends with Mikaku. Appearance Mikaku is usually identified by long blonde hair and having an effeminate appearance, often changing clothes sometimes as well. Usually people who meet him think he is a girl because of this. Online When Mikaku first began the world, he had been PKed when he started to train. He joined the popular guild Fallen Chaos for a brief time meeting a fellow newbie named r00ster(0 v a n) who would later be an important friend. One day in Delta-Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field Mikaku and other players saw Azure Kite, Azure Orca, and Azure Balmung and followed them to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, after PKers constantly attacked the Azure Knights shot Twilight(mistaken for AIDA) killing Mikaku and other players that were around. At some point Mikaku dissapeared for a long period of time for unknown reasons, returning around December of 2007 to have missed so much. Mikaku left Fallen Chaos and joined Shamamystifits since r00ster was the Guild Master for it. AIDA and Moontree incident Mikaku watched AIDA and saw how corrupt players were to use it, also aware of Moontree's existance as a pacifist guild. He had some unusual suspicion about the guild but let them be and acted very friendly with members of Moontree. One day he heard news about Moontree members getting hold of AIDA samples and went to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground to watch Moontree members infected with AIDA, Sakaki ordered the members too kill anyone not in Moontree. Mikaku dodged attacks yelling at Sakaki about himself not being like the players that PKed and harassed Moontree, even calling Sakaki a hypocrite. Eventually being the last to be PKed. The next day things grew worse and players shunned Moontree members with a few players such as Mikaku showing sympathy to Hiroto and Moontree and belevied Sakaki was the one to blame not Moontree. For unknown reasons, Mikaku was mistaken for Hiroto by other players. The Lost Brigade At the same time after the Moontree incident 0 v a n offered Mikaku to join the Lost Brigade(possibly the same time the guild began). Mikaku met players who would later become his closest friends in The World often involved in every event concerning the guild. During the deletion incident (The Lost Brigade Massacre) Mikaku survived the purge by checking the online list constantly and logged off if an Azure Knight was online and waited until it was safe to come on. Though Mikaku saved himself,he saw the horror of his friends being deleted. AIDA Infection During his time in the Lost Brigade Mikaku was given an AIDA sample, Mikaku used it willingfully but he feared its power and feared being taken over by AIDA, handing it to Ruka to purify. Mikaku never saw AIDA in his hands again because he never asked Ruka to give it back. Current Status Since The World came back in 2010, Mikaku reunited with other members of the Lost Brigade hoping to relive the past days of the guild. Months went by until Mikaku would be the only active member aside from 0 v a n. He wishes to see the Lost Brigade restored, still as dedicated as he was when he joined. Offline Mikaku's real name is Corey and a high school graduate. He loves to play guitar and draw. When not playing The World, he spends most of the time doing that. Though intelligent he intientionally gives off the impression he isn't that smart. He prefers to play 2D fighting games more than any other games. Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Blademaster